


Made for Walkin'

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Markiplier's Kink Adventures [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube), Markiplier - RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, Multi, Oral Sex, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really love your new boots. You hope Mark feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Walkin'

It starts with the boots. They're big, almost too big for you, royal blue, all shiny leather & steel toes. The laces are black, & tie them tightly to your foot. You feel strong & powerful in them, like you could kick a hole in a brick wall or stomp on the face of evil without breaking a sweat.

"Do you like 'em?" You hold your leg out, nudging Mark gently in the shin.

Mark, still sitting on the couch, leans forward with his elbows on his knees, squinting at them. "Wow," he says. "They do look pretty awesome."

"I thought I'd get something that kinda matches your hair," you tease, poking him again because you can. It's fun to poke him, literally & figuratively. 

"What are you gonna do when I change it?" He actually gets down on the floor, sitting on the floor in front of you. He grabs your ankle, pulling the boot closer so he can get a closer look. "That is some truly gorgeous stitching there."

"Yeah," you say, & impulsively press the front of the boot against his cheek. "Kiss it."

"Have you worn these outside yet? I don't want to get any germs in my mouth," he says, his hand cradling your heel. You're having a bit of trouble staying upright. You pull your boot from his grasp & steal his seat on the couch, leaning back into the cushions. You put the boot in his lap, pressing against his thigh. 

"Nope," you say. "Got 'em in the store, then took 'em home in a box." You raise your foot, pressing it square against Mark's chest, just hard enough that he has to lean back a little bit.

"So you want me to kiss you boots, hm?" He takes your foot in his hand, scooting back a bit to get his face closer to your foot. "Where did this interest come from?"

"M-maybe I think you look better on the floor," you say, your breath catching. Your eyes are glued to his face as he brings the toe of your boot up to his face, kissing the tip daintily. 

"Is that so?" His big hand is holding your heel, his other hand wrapped around your calf. He keeps eye contact with you as he leans forward, running his tongue across the top of the boot. His eyes are crinkled on the sides, smiling.

"Yeah," you say thickly, pressing the boot further into his face, forcing him to turn his head or take the whole toe into his mouth. He nuzzles it against his cheek, then brings both hands to hold the boot. He kisses along the stitching leading to the laces, still staring you in the face. 

You moan, actually moan out loud. You'd be embarrassed if you could find it in you to care right now. Your hand is moving between your legs, your hips rocking forward into your palm as he keeps kissing & licking the shiny blue leather.

"Oh... I guess you really do like that, huh?" Mark grins up at you, clearly proud of himself. "What if I did... this...?" His fingers stroke along your calf as he laps at the boot the way he does when he fucks you with his mouth, his tongue taking long strokes up the leather. 

You can even smell the wet leather now, & your toes are curling in your boots. You grab him by the hair, fingers tangled in the blue floof, & you force his head between your legs, not even bothering to pull your pants down. Your booted feet lock down on his hips, pressing down. 

"Yeah, you like this," he mumbles, then pauses, leaning back. "Pants gotta go."

"I'm not taking the boots off," you say, but you wriggled your pants down around your ankles. You lift your legs up, & indicate Mark to crawl between them. He's fenced in now, your jeans against his upper back, the heels of your boots right over his butt. 

"Fair enough," he says, his own voice a bit breathless, & then he's pressing forward, his face between your legs. 

His tongue is hot & familiar, slippery as it presses against you, the tip flicking right where it'll be appreciated. You're gasping, hips jerking forward, almost crying from the sensation. You look down, & he's looking back at you, the same way he was when he was licking your boots. You groan again, louder, putting your hand on the back of his head & forcing him to take more into his mouth.

You cum like a lightning strike, barely ny build up & your while body shaking as the pleasure rolls over you like a wave. You're sobbing as you jerk against him, fingers tangled in his hair.

"Fuck," you gasp, slumping back into the chair.

Mark comes up for air, looking quite pleased with himself. "So I take it you like the boots," he says.

"I'd say you do too," you say, indicating the lump in his pants with a vague flip of your hand.

"I do indeed," says Mark, & he grins up at you through his eyelashes. "You wanna do something about that?"

"In a minute," you say, stroking his hair. "I need to get my breath back."

"Fair enough," Mark say amicably, & he leans his head on your thigh, his warm breath almost ticklish.

Yep. Boots were definitely a good idea. You're going to remember that for the future.


End file.
